The Calling
by Death's Prophet
Summary: After single handily defeating a White Fang dreadnought, Ruby reminisces on how she became a huntress. Ruby was training with her huntkit when Roman Torchwick approached. She fought him briefly then got placed into Beacon Academy For Hunters and Huntresses aboard The Beacon.
1. Chapter 1

_The whispers of what felt a hundred people screamed in my head._

 _All screaming to listen._

 _All screaming..._

To _wake up._

* * *

Ruby woke up with a jolt. The dream she was having sent a shiver down her spine at it's memory.

What did it?

She could only guess. Right now she had to focus on getting out of the mess she found herself in. Said mess being the wreck of a White Fang dreadnought.

How did she find herself in the rare ruins of such power? Simple. She made it.

It was an assignment from Beacon, the premises simple. Find the Fall and destroy it. This may sound like a difficult task alone, which it was, but she was fine as long as she had her red cape, handmade black and red Anti-Material Sniper rifle, Crescent Rose, and huntkit.

Now she was just waiting for her shields to come back online. Downside of all her eqiupment being handmade was that it took longer to boot up by 0.23834239 seconds. To many that probably wouldn't matter. To Ruby that was something that she hated. Within less than a second her systems rebooted and she managed to move around instead of floating like a piece of debris.

"RR103168BCN, come in RR103168BCN." came the voice of her supervisor.

"Loud and clear Goodwitch!" Ruby spoke cheerfully, "Just needed a system reboot." A long and heavy sigh came through the helmet.

"New orders. Meet up with JA103166BCN." Goodwitch ordered sternly.

"On it." activating her thrusters, Ruby burst forward leaving a trail of red in her wake.

The Vale system sped by as she set a course for the Emerald strip. Continuing on, she began reminiscing on how she ended up becoming a Huntress.

* * *

Ruby was out practising with her huntkit when the massive shadow of the Melodic Cudgel loomed into view. Thinking fast she drew her rifle as a swarm of black and red fighters spilled from the underbelly of Roman Torchwick's infamous ship.

Smirking Ruby set her weapon to 'paint' mode and burst forth.

Ship after ship was shot down with deadly precision. Each pilot being sealed in hardened gel that kept the body alive. A form of fast working and easy to use cryo-stassis if you will. The enemy freighter's captain was not happy, Take that fucking cannon we stole and fire that peice of shit huntress into a pile of ether!" Roman yelled at the man in charge of shooting things.

Said man nodded and Roman turned to watch as Ruby flew towards his ship despite being aimed at.

"FIRE!"

A bolt of white flew from Melodic Cudgel and Roman smiled as it approached the red clad warrior.

Suddenly the lone huntress's form seemed to glitch and she ended up being right in front of the window. Red light stared at a sea of bewildered pupils before a each and every one began to evacuate.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the crew all screamed as they trampled one another in an attempt to survive.

Roman wasn't bothered though. Nope. He was just pissed he hadn't been able to make to the mining planet, Dawn. Turning on the speaker he said, "Hello Red."

Ruby paid no mind to his greeting, instead choosing to aim her weapon and fire at the man's chest.

Roman Torchwick was now in captivity.

Another shadow came into view as Colony class ship appeared. The Beacon. A ship renouned for it's ability to to one produce fine pilots and hunters, two create huntkits and three the sheer size of it. Ruby stared in awe at the decidedly bigger than ship-she-just-fought Ship.

"Hunter of a registered huntkit, would you kindly tow that ship into our port and disengage your huntkit." a transmission asked, to which Ruby followed the instuctions and ended up being moved ahead in the huntsman program by two years.

 **AN:**

 **I'm felling real sick right now. Stomach hurts, mouths dry, headache. Other than that I can still write so here's a oneshot of an idea I had but don't really want to write.**

 **If you enjoyed and like the idea fell free to write a similar story or completely adopt this one.**

 **Just be sure to mention it's not yours.**

 **TheWonderlandProject.**

 **P.S: Did you see the Pacific Rim reference?**


	2. adopt

pls adopt


End file.
